La trahison du serpent
by LittleRavenclaw
Summary: OS - Padma Patil/Théodore Nott.


Un jeune garçon affrontait péniblement le vent glacial de Décembre. Il réajusta son écharpe verte et argent contre lui tout en luttant contre la tempête de neige qui lui faisait face. Il poussa de toutes ses forces la grande porte qui se trouvait devant lui et se dépêcha de pénétrer dans le Grand Hall.  
- **Théodore !** s'exclama une voix dès qu'il eu refermé la porte. **Je t'ai cherché de partout ce matin, mais tu étais déjà partit quand je me suis réveillée.  
- Bonjour Daphné. C'est le premier jour des vacances, j'en ai profité pour aller voir les Sombrals.  
- Justement, je pensais que pour notre première journée, on aurait pu... ne rien faire du tout. Profiter de notre temps libre. Et non pas s'aventurer dans la forêt au risque de finir congelé.**  
Théodore esquissa un léger sourire. Daphné était à Serpentard en cinquième année tout comme lui et elle était l'une des rares élèves qui passait du temps avec lui. Théodore aimait être seul, il ne se sentait pas obligé de faire partie d'une bande. Et comme moins celle de Malefoy qui faisait régner définitivement la terreur à Poudlard. Non, Théodore préférait la compagnie des livres qui lui permettait de s'évader quand il le voulait ce qui lui avait valut son surnom de "Garçon solitaire".  
- **On ferait bien d'aller déjeuner. Je meurs de faim !** dit Daphné en ébouriffant les cheveux bouclés de son ami pour y faire tomber les quelques flocons de neige qui s'y étaient cachés.  
Sans dire un mot, il retira ses gants et son bonnet et la suivit dans la Grande Salle. Peu d'élèves étaient présent, la plupart était rentré chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. La table des Serpentard était pratiquement vide à l'exception de la présence d'un petit groupe de troisième année. Sans se faire prier, Théodore remplit son assiette de paté de viandes et de légumes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui en souriant. La vérité, c'est qu'il adorait Poudlard à Noël. Le garde-chasse avait apporté les douze sapins qui trônaient majestueusement dans la Grande Salle. Les armures ensorcelées chantaient des cantiques de Noël, de véritables fées se baladaient un peu partout dans le château, de la neige sèche et tiède tombait du ciel enchanté. Il n'y avait rien de plus magique que cette période là. Mais il y avait tout de même une ombre au tableau. Et elle se tenait debout devant la table des professeurs, habillée tout en rose comme à son habitude.  
- **Ombrage reste ici pendant les vacances ?** demanda discrètement Théodore à son amie assise en face de lui.  
- **Il faut croire que oui**, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. **La bonne nouvelle c'est que la plupart des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale sont partit, eux.  
- Je croyais que Parkinson ne devait pas rentrer chez elle cette année.  
- Il faut croire qu'elle a changé d'avis. Sa valise n'était plus dans le dortoir. Je l'ai entendu se disputer avec Malefoy hier soir**, expliqua Daphné en roulant des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Pansy pouvait continuer à courir après Drago. Il lui brisait le cœur inlassablement et elle finissait toujours par retourner vers lui. C'était une histoire sans fin.  
- **Potter, Weasley et Granger aussi ne sont pas là.**  
Daphné se retourne vers la table des Gryffondor, où seulement un élève plus âgé qu'eux déjeunait, avant de reporter son regard sur Théodore.  
- **Comment nos vacances peuvent-elles mieux commencées ?** s'exclama Daphné en riant.  
C'était la première année que si peu d'élèves restaient à Poudlard mais depuis que Dumbledore affirmait que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient de retour, les parents s'assuraient de faire rentrer leurs enfants à chaque vacances. Sa mère lui avait envoyé une dizaine de lettres pour lui demander de retourner au Manoir lui aussi pour Noël. Mais l'ambiance était plutôt froide chez eux depuis quelques mois. Son père s'éclipsait parfois des jours entiers et sa mère en était morte d'inquiétude. Elle passait ses journées à attendre devant la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il rentre enfin. Et tout cela, l'oppressait.  
Théodore et Daphné passèrent leur après-midi à jouer à la Bataille Explosive dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils s'entraînèrent aussi à quelques sorts trouvés dans un vieux manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Théodore ne supportait pas les cours dispensés par le professeur Ombrage. La frustration gagnait d'ailleurs tous les élèves. A quoi servait un cours de défense si on ne pouvait pas pratiquer la magie ? La théorie n'avait jamais été le fort de Théodore qui préférait largement la pratique.  
- **Je vais aller chercher d'autres livres à la bibliothèque.**  
Daphné ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, elle essayait en vain de jeter un maléfice sur un vieux coussin.  
Théodore sortit rapidement des cachots pour monter au quatrième étage en prenant le temps d'admirer les décorations de Noël disposés un peu partout dans les couloirs. Il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin mise à part quelques portraits qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée.  
La bibliothèque, elle aussi, était pratiquement vide. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, se trouvait derrière son bureau et rafistolait à coup de baguette magique un livre dégradé. Il se dirigea vers le rayon dédié à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'était apparemment pas seul. Une voix féminine marmonnait quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Théodore s'approcha doucement d'elle. La jeune fille portait une pile de livres qui était si haute qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer ses yeux.  
- **Padma ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** demanda t-il en s'empressant de la décharger de quelques livres.  
- **Merci**, souffla t-elle en replaçant la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage.  
- **«Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leurs contre-attaques», «**Sorts et contre-sorts», «Réussir ses sortilèges», dit Théodore en lisant la couverture des livres qu'il tenait. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? Tu révises déjà pour les B.U.S.E.S ?  
- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Padma, embarrassée.  
- **Nott, Patil ! Moins de bruit !** chuchota la bibliothécaire qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.  
- **Désolé**, Madame Pince.  
Les deux élèves sortirent rapidement de la bibliothèque, les bras chargés. Il savait à quel point Madame Pince pouvait devenir agressive lorsqu'on ne respectait pas les règles. Et aucun des deux ne voulait passer le reste des vacances en retenue avec Rusard.  
- **Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi pour Noël ?** demanda Théodore en montant les escaliers qui menaient vers l'aile ouest du château.  
- **Pas cette année**, répondit simplement la jeune Serdaigle en haussant les épaules.  
- **Et ton ombre ?  
- Elle s'appelle Parvati**, souria Padma. **Elle n'a pas voulu rester. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.  
- Comment ça ?**  
Padma soupira et les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux. C'était une jeune fille très sensible, Théodore le savait mieux que personne.  
- **Je me sens invisible. Qui remarquerait la jumelle discrète et timide ? Parvati respire la joie de vivre et je suis... moi. C'est peut-être mieux qu'on soit séparé, au moins quelques jours.**  
D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Padma avait toujours été inexistante. Petite, elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle avait une jumelle. Tout le monde se souvenait plus facilement de l'enfant souriante et bavarde que de son reflet muet. Bien sûr, Parvati attirait immédiatement la sympathie avec sa bonne humeur incessante, ses idées toujours fracassantes et son joli visage. Comment les gens auraient-ils été attirés par Padma, qui était constamment plongée dans un bouquin et qui mettait le sérieux au dessus de tout ?  
- **Moi.  
- Pardon ?  
- Moi, je te remarque**, affirma Théodore. **Et les autres ne sont que des idiots. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.**  
Padma sourit légèrement en séchant ses larmes. Elle connaissait Théodore depuis leur deuxième année à Poudlard. Il l'avait trouvé un jour assise sur le banc qui faisait face au lac, un jour de printemps. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets s'attaque à Terry Boot, un Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle. Il était d'ascendance moldu et surtout son plus proche ami. Il l'avait consolé alors que lui-même avait peur. Il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard. Finalement, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement séparés, ce qui avait d'ailleurs valut à Théodore de nombreuses railleries de la part des autres Serpentard. Mais il les ignorait. Ils n'étaient que des enfants à cette époque là, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur amitié dérangeait autant de personnes.  
- **Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est ce qui te retiens si souvent après les cours ?** demanda Théodore.  
- **Rien de très extraordinaire. Tu sais, les devoirs, les...  
- Tu es la pire menteuse que j'ai jamais vu, Padma.**  
La jeune fille sembla soudainement nerveuse.  
- **Je ferais mieux de retouner dans ma salle commune... Lisa va se demander où je suis.  
- Padma ! Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Zabini a encore...  
- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Zabini ! Ecoute, je... Je ne peux rien te dire**, avoua Padma, l'air désolée.  
- **Même si je promet de ne rien dire à personne ?  
- Théo, tu es un Serpentard, tu finiras bien par le dire à quelqu'un et...  
- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que comme tous les Serpentard, je vais finir par te trahir ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais finir comme eux ?!** la coupa Théodore, blessé.  
- **Non... Non... Et ne parle pas si fort s'il te plaît, tu vas finir par attirer Miss Teigne ici !**  
Sans un mot de plus, Théodore lâcha la pile de livres qu'il tenait dans les mains et s'en alla, furieux, laissant Padma seule au beau milieu du couloir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Allait-elle trahir le secret de tous ses amis pour garder l'amitié de Théodore ? Il avait été là quand personne d'autre ne voulait d'elle et elle avait une confiance absolue en lui. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ? La vie de tellement de personnes était en jeu...  
- **Théodore, attend !** s'exclama Padma en s'élançant à sa poursuite.  
Le jeune Serpentard s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers elle, les poings serrés.  
- **Je ne peux rien te dire. Mais tiens**, dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin soigneusement enroulé. **Lis ça. Et n'hésite pas à te joindre à nous. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'accepteront... Peut-être difficilement, mais ils le feront.**  
Avant que Théodore n'ai pu dire un mot, elle avait déjà disparut au détour d'un couloir. Il déroula alors le parchemin où il était en grosses lettres _«Armée de Dumbledore»_.

Les jours passèrent et petit-à-petit l'école reprit un rythme de vie normal avec le retour des élèves et la reprise des cours. Théodore était assit sur son lit dans le dortoir, le nez plongé dans son manuel de Sortilèges, ne prêtant pas beaucoup d'attention à la conversation des autres garçons.  
- **La Brigade Inquisitoriale a finalement fait du bon travail**, dit fièrement Drago assit lui aussi sur son propre lit. **Cinquante points pour Serpentard, ça ne peut que nous aider à gagner la Coupe des Maisons.  
- Si tu avais vu sa tête quand j'ai attrapé la fille Weasley !** pouffa Blaise.  
- **Le Balafré ne semblait pas ravi non plus et...**  
Un cri strident interrompit subitement la conversation.  
- **Qu'est ce c'était ?** demanda Théodore qui leva finalement le nez de son livre.  
- **Probablement, Parkinson qui a découvert mon cadeau piégé !**  
Théodore leva les yeux au ciel tandis que tous les autres se tordaient de rire.  
Hilarant, pensa t-il. Pansy allait sûrement être de mauvaise humeur pour les trois prochains jours. Et dire, qu'elle était sa partenaire pour le cours de Potion. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.  
Théodore ouvrit le tiroir de table de nuit à la recherche d'une plume mais autre chose attira son attention.  
- **Quelqu'un a fouillé dans mes affaires?!** s'exclama t-il en vidant la totalité du tiroir. **Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Qui est venu ici ?**  
Blaise s'approcha de lui.  
- **Si c'est le parchemin de cette chère Serdaigle que tu cherches. Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Ce que ce grand nigaud essaie de te dire. C'est que la Brigade Inquisitoriale a fait son travail. Quelqu'un a trouvé ton parchemin. Le lieu et tous les noms étaient inscrit dessus. Ils sont sûrement en train de recevoir une bonne correction de la part d'Ombrage en ce moment même**, expliqua Drago avec un rictus.  
Théodore se leva d'un bond et poussa la personne la plus proche de lui, Blaise. Il était terriblement en colère et en profita pour jeter un sort à Goyle. Ses jambes furent collées entre elles et il tomba à la renverse.  
- **Vous n'aviez pas le droit !** s'exclama t-il.  
- **C'est Greengrass qui nous a dit pour le parchemin**, avoua Crabbe et Drago s'empressa de le frapper derrière la tête.  
Fou de rage, Théodore sortit du dortoir à la recherche de Daphné qui était assise sur le canapé de la salle commune. Pansy pestait toujours contre chaque personne qui passait et sa colère se renforça lorsque Théodore la bouscula.  
- **Si j'étais toi, Nott, je ferais un peu plus attention... Un accident est vite arrivé.**  
Mais il ne l'entendit pratiquement pas et se plaça devant Daphné.  
- **Comment tu as su ?  
- Pour le parchemin ? Je vous suivais quand cette idiote de Serdaigle te l'a donné**, répondit Daphné en faisant machinalement volé une plume, peu intéressée par le jeune homme.  
Lorsqu'il entendit l'insulte proféré à l'encontre de Padma, ses poings se serrèrent tellement qu'ils en devenaient rouge. Sa colère l'effrayait, il ne s'était jamais mit dans un état pareil.  
- **Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Daphné ?**  
La jeune fille arrêta son sortilège et se leva.  
- **Il est temps que tu te comportes comme un vrai Serpentard. Tu es des nôtres, tu dois agir en tant que tel. Tu ne peux pas sympathiser avec toutes les âmes seules que tu croises. Tu es censé terrorisé les gamins, rendre fou les fantômes, envoyer des colis piégés à Rusard et non pas passer ta vie à lire tes fichus bouquins !** expliqua t-elle le plus calmement possible.  
Tous les Serpentard avaient désormais les yeux rivés sur eux. Drago et sa bande étaient même descendu dans la salle commune pour admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
- **Ce n'est pas du tout ce que signifie être un Serpentard**, répliqua Théodore. **La malice, l'intelligence, la ruse tout ça sont les qualités que nous avons tous ici. Mais vous vous en servez pour détruire les autres, faire de leur vie un enfer. Vous avez tout faux.**  
Le silence régnait chez les Vert et Argent et Théodore en profita pour s'éclipser. Il devait absolument retrouver Padma et s'excuser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui semblait si important mais il sentait que c'était la seule à faire.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Théodore attendait près du bureau d'Ombrage. Les élèves sortaient un par an et chacun lui lançaient un regard noir. La jeune Serdaigle fut l'une des dernières à partir et elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil dans sa direction.  
- **Padma, attend ! Je...**  
L'indienne se retourna vers lui. Elle ne sembla pas en colère mais simplement déçue.  
- **Finalement, tu vois... Tu es vraiment devenu comme eux. Je te félicite, tu es un vrai Serpentard. J'avais confiance en toi, réellement. Je pensais que tu étais différent et que peut-être... Laisse tomber, ça semble stupide maintenant.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné le parchemin et...**  
Il s'interrompit en remarquant la cicatrice sur le dos de sa main gauche, il réussit à y déchiffrer «Je dois obéir» mais Padma avait déjà rejoint son amie Lisa. A son tour, Théodore se retrouva seul au beau milieu du couloir, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Daphné l'avait trahit, Padma ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, les Serpentard devaient sûrement le haïr désormais et tous les autres élèves avaient peur de lui seulement à cause de la couleur de son uniforme. Celui que l'on surnommait "Le garçon solitaire" n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.


End file.
